heartbeatfandomcom-20200215-history
Still Water
'Synopsis' PC Mike Bradley finds his career is on the line when he finds a large sum of money in his bank account and is suspended for taking bribes. When he tells his wife, Jackie that he has booked them a holiday, he finally finds out she's been having an affair with former client, Adrian Miller. Mike is devastated when Jackie tells them their marriage is over. 'Full Summary' Bill Dyer, a farmer suspects that Giles Sutton, a cattle market auctioneer is bent and in his anger smashes Sutton's car window. It is reported by Sutton and PC Mike Bradley goes to see Dyer who admits that it was he who did it and tells him about his suspsicions of Sutton. Sutton then says he doesn't want to press charges and also denies that he's been rigging the markets. Later, Mike isn't happy when Sutton pays for their bill when he and Jackie are at a restraunt. Jackie reveals that Sutton is a prospective client of hers but Mike then finds in his coat pocket a large amount of cash. He believes that it was Sutton himself who put there in order to keep his nose out of his affairs - by bribing him. Naturally, Jackie thinks Mike is jumping too quickly to conclusions. Mike then finds that his bank account has had a large amount of cash put into it recently and decides to go and see Dyer's suspicions for himself at the cattle auction and soon realises that he was probably right yet Sutton still says that he didn't do it and even threatens to reveal that Mike has been taking bribes if he reports him to the police. Mike then finds that a further two hundred pounds has been put into his bank account and goes to see Sutton again. Sutton shows him an incriminating photograph of him and Mike taking bribes together. Meanwhile Adrian Miller is back in town and it has been revealed that he and Jackie have been having an affair. The pair share a moment in Jackie's office as Adrian asks if there's anything he can do to help. The meeting is interrupted when Mike arrives. Later on Jackie finally confesses to the whole thing. Jackie says that she met someone through work a few weeks ago and that it was just business at first before becoming personal. This begins to scare Mike. Jackie gets emotional and says she wishes it hadn't happened but it had. When Mike finds out about this and demands to know who it is she's been having the affair with, he is devastated that Jackie wants to be with Adrian instead and that she just wants to give up on their marriage. She also says that she feels suffocated in the rural community of Aidensfield. Mike asks her how can she feel suffocated. Jackie protests that she is in love with Adrian. Mike tells Jackie to think again but she is sick of thinking and it is not what she wants. Mike asks Oscar Blaketon for advice on the matter of him being accused of taking bribes and goes to see Sergeant Craddock. A furious Craddock is then forced to report the matter to division and just as when Mike may be suspened from duty, DI Shiner arrives. Shiner then reveals that CID have been keeping an eye on Sutton for ages and says that they were going to arrest him anyway. Shiner invites Mike to come along with them yet Bradley asks if he can go and see his wife. Shiner tells him first things first. Meanwhile Vernon and Dilys Powell - a neighbour of his go into partneship to sell spring water after she reveals that she has it on her farm. He then convinces Lord Ashfordly to invest in it who also reveals that it is on his land and that he was also planning on turning it into a business. But then Vernon discovers that the water isn't drinkable anyway! At the end of the episode a tearful Mike comes back to an empty Police House to find that Jackie has finally left him for good. All he finds is a note on the coffee table explaining her actions, saying that it might be best if she just went now and came later for some of her things and that she is so sorry. Mike then looks up looking tearful after reading it. Category:Episodes Category:Series Ten